finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alisaie Leveilleur
|dob= |affiliation=Scions of the Seventh Dawn |occupation= |race=Elezen |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=White |eye=Blue |blood= |laterality= |type=guest |job= *Arcanist *Paladin *Red Mage |skill= |limitbreak= |weapon=Adelphoi |armor= |ultimateweapon= |element= |designer= |motioncapture= |japaneseva=Rie Murakawa |englishva= *Simone Bee (FFXIV:ARR) *Bethan Walker (FFXIV:HW) |other appearances=true |dffoo=true }} Alisaie Leveilleur is a character in Final Fantasy XIV. She and her twin brother, Alphinaud Leveilleur, are the grandchildren of Louisoix Leveilleur. She is a significant character in the Binding Coil of Bahamut side storyline and later in the main story. Up to the events of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alisaie was largely absent from the Scions of the Seventh Dawn affairs, but upon the events dealing with the Warriors of Darkness and leading up to Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Alisaie returns to aid the Scions and the Warrior of Light. Profile Appearance Alisaie is a sixteen-year-old Elezen with white hair and blue eyes. She wears a large delta-shaped earring on her right ear and dark violet clothing that matches her brother's, distinguished by a red knot in her ponytail and purple markings on her collar. Though she carries a white grimoire, Alisaie mainly uses a magically conjured blade for a weapon. Alisaie's lips are redder than Alphinaud's, being female and possibly wearing lipstick. The twins become more distinctive in Heavensward once Tataru Taru provides them with new outfits. Alisaie is given a tan trench coat with a gray cloak from the waist, silver pendant and gray knee-high boots. In Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Alisaie is given a more distinct outfit, with a bright red dress, white thigh-high boots, a small tan coat that covers her shoulders and arms, red accessories and a new rapier that reflects her status as a Red Mage. Personality Alisaie is strong-willed, cynical and, at times, emotional. She is compassionate, concerned for a traumatized Koboldling that lost his parents, and leaving a bouquet of flowers in memory of her grandfather, Nael van Darnus, and Bahamut's children. By her own admission, Alphinaud was always the more clever of the two while she is more direct. This distinction is most pronounced when she summons an aetherial blade to attack the Warriors of Darkness, rather than summoning a carbuncle like her brother. Unlike her brother, Alisaie had little interest in the affairs of the city-state's politics, finding their petty power struggles tiresome. She strikes out on her own while her brother becomes a part of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, but upon reuniting she becomes more involved, especially with the missions against the Warriors of Darkness and to liberate Doma and Ala Mhigo. Though Alisaie loathes politics, she has proven to be quite persuasive when negotiating, or at least when striking a deal. She has a humorous side, often teasing Alphinaud (in a similar vein to Krile) and making cynical comments. Although this seems like petty sibling rivalry, it shows that she knows and understands Alphinaud unlike anyone else. Alisaie resents being compared to her brother or being mistaken for a boy. She deeply cares for him as he does for her, and when Alphinaud goes missing during a diplomatic mission to Garlemald, Alisaie constantly worries for his whereabouts, even stating that should he die on her, she will never let him hear the end of it. From the latter parts of Stormblood through Shadowbringers, Alisaie becomes irritated by those around her and even defensive, angrily grabbing Alphinaud by his collar after jokes about seeing a bratty pixie as reminding him of his childhood, to sounding outright snappy when her idolism of the Warrior of Light is brought up in embarrassing context. Alisaie is the more pragmatic and direct of the two, most often concerned with the possible ramifications of a mission. Like Alphinaud, Alisaie greatly respects the Warrior of Light, and is especially grateful for their support during trying moments. She views the Scions' core members as close friends and cares greatly for their well-being. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Alisaie and Alphinaud came to Eorzea to seek answers for Louisoix Leveilleur's actions. At the ceremony for the Warriors of Light, Alisaie becomes livid over the pettiness of the Grand Companies of Eorzea, arguing with her brother over how its leaders are using the ceremony to rally their troops rather than make mention of the heroes. While Alphinaud joins the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, Alisaie storms off. Following Ultima Weapon's and the resurrected primals' defeat, the Warrior of Light is sent to meet a contact to investigate the awakening of an unknown primal. The contact is Alisaie who has kept tabs on the Warrior's exploits. Determined to discover the ultimate fate of Bahamut, she requests the Warrior of Light's help in exploring the Binding Coil of Bahamut below Castrum Occidens. She is left with more questions than answers, including seeing Louisoix alive. Joined by Alphinaud at the Final Coil of Bahamut, Alisaie learns the truth of their grandfather's transcendence into Phoenix. The twins work together to hold Bahamut back so the Warrior of Light can destroy the primal's Crystal Core. Alisaie begins to understand her grandfather better and seeks to continue his legacy of protecting Eorzea in her own way. When news reach her of Alphinaud in trouble, Alisaie sends a carriage along with Bernhardt to rescue him and the Warrior of Light from the forces of Ul'dah. As they flee, Alphinaud laments that his sister is always there to save him while he should be the one protecting her. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward .]] Alisaie learns of the Warriors of Darkness and their primal hunts as she heads to the Twelveswood to investigate. Discovered while spying one of the Warriors meeting with Elidibus, she is rescued by Thancred Waters. Alisaie ends up being poisoned by the Archer of Darkness, J'rhoomale, and thus Thancred brings her to Ishgard. Before being taken for treatment, Alisaie warns the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud that the Warriors of Darkness are planning to allow the Ixal to summon Garuda, prompting them to travel to Xelphatol to stop them. By the time Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light return to Ishgard, having stopped the Ixal and learning the Warrior of Darkness' goals, Alisaie has recovered. After receiving a new outfit from Tataru, she joins the Scions despite acting hostile towards Urianger Augurelt. They defeat Titan and investigate the Ala Mhigan Resistance before catching up to the Warriors of Darkness in the Bowl of Embers. Alisaie summons a magical sword to defeat the Warriors of Darkness alongside the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud, Thancred, and Urianger. She travels to the Rising Stones, the headquarters of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, where she officially joins the group and approves of her brother's restructuring of the organization as a fellowship. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood When the Scions travel to Othard to help with the liberation of Doma, Alisaie accompanies the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud, Tataru, and Lyse. Urianger gives her a custom-made rapier so that she would no longer have to use her aether to summon a blade. After arriving in Kugane, Alisaie crosses Othard with the Warrior of Light and Lyse. In the Ruby Sea she assists the Warrior of Light in gaining the cooperation of the Confederacy and receives a blessing from the Kojin, which allows her to breathe underwater. After joining forces with the Doman resistance, she helps prepare for the upcoming battle to retake Doma Castle from Garlean control and works alongside her brother to disable the magitek-generated shields that protect the castle. Once Doma is liberated, Alisaie returns to Eorzea and continues to assist the Eorzean Alliance and Ala Mhigan Resistance as they push toward the city of Ala Mhigo. During the battle to take Castrum Abania, Alisaie fights Fordola rem Lupis and is injured when Fordola displays new abilities. Although not life-threatening, the injuries are severe enough to prevent her from participating in the final battle for Ala Mhigo. After the defeat of Zenos yae Galvus, and the end of the Garlean occupation of Ala Mhigo, Alisaie has recovered enough to celebrate the victory with the other Scions. After the signal from the airship where her brother was is lost, Alisaie becomes worried and begins to act as representative of the Scions in his absence. During an alliance meeting, Alisaie and the Scions witness a mysterious event, and her companions—Thancred, Urianger and Y'shtola—suddenly lose consciousness. When the barrier in The Burn is created, Alisaie is present to witness Gaius van Baelsar, now known as "Shadowhunter", bringing her unconscious brother back to the care of the Scions. He says he helped Alphinaud during the fall of his airship and warns of the empire's new biological weapon: the Black Rose. With everyone of the main Scions unconscious, Alisaie acts as their representative in the audience with Emperor Varis, and participates in the battle against Garlemald. After the first wave is defeated the mysterious event happens again, and this time Alisaie also loses consciousness. Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Creation and development Voice Alisaie is voiced by Rie Murakawa in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Simone Bee in the English release of ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, and then by Bethan Walker from Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward onwards. Gameplay Alisaie carries an Arcanist codex, but never fights as an arcanist. In battles she functions as a Paladin, wielding an aetherial sword she summoned from her codex. In Patch 3.4 "Soul Surrender" of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Urianger gives her a new aetherial rapier. From that point onward, and throughout the entirety of Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Alisaie abandons the arcanist combat style and uses Red Mage abilities. Triple Triad Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Alisaie appears as a playable character. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alisaie appears with a fire-elemental card. Triple Triad Alisaie appears alongside Alphinaud on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 470a Alphinaud & Alisaie.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud. 470b Alphinaud & Alisaie.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud. 470c Alphinaud & Alisaie.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud. Other media ''Final Fantasy Lost Stranger Alisaie and Alphinaud are alluded to when the protagonist assumes that the Elrein race could be either Elezen or Elvaan. Gallery ;Artwork FFXIV SH Alisaie (Trust).png|Alisaie's Trust render. FFXIV ARR Alphinaud and Alisaie concept.png|Alphinaud and Alisaie concept art. FFXIV_Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Artwork.png|Alphinaud and Alisaie artwork. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 2 Days.jpg|Artwork of Alisaie and Alphinaud for ''Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. FFXIV Alisaie Minion.png|Alisaie minion. FFXIV The Far Edge of Fate Artwork.jpg|Alisaie in The Far Edge of Fate artwork. FFXIV SB Doma promotional poster.jpg|Alisaie in Stormblood promotional artwork. FFXIV SH Alisaie.png|Introduction for Shadowbringers. SHB Alph and Alisae artwork.jpg ;Screenshots Alisaie.jpg Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Ul'dah.jpg|Alphinaud and Alisaie meet the Adventurer again in Ul'dah. FFXIV Alisaie HW Outfit.png|Alisaie's Heavensward outfit. FFXIV Alisaie vs Turtle.png|Alisaie battling a Kojin. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Sleep.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud resting before a war. FFXIV Elisaie RDM.png|Alisaie with her Red Mage rapier. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Eulmore.png|Alisaie & Alphinaud in Eulmore. Trivia *Alphinaud and Alisaie's introductory appearance is only seen for new characters. This scene is cut for characters returning from 1.0, who will not see them until the Carteneau memorial. *The siblings' identical appearance is poked fun at when Alisaie is mistaken for her brother by his female admirer during their learning years at home. *According to her biography, Alisaie excels at two fields over her brother: fencing and swimming. *Depending on the player's progress in the Coils of Bahamut, when talked to in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alisaie may comment on the feat. If the player did not complete the Final Coils by the time of Soul Surrender story, Alisaie expresses that together they didn't find out much about the coils, avoiding spoilers for that storyline. *Alisaie's Red Mage weapon is a uniquely recolored version of the Hailstorm Rapier that can be purchased in Idyllshire. Though the augmented version can be dyed, it only affects the metallic parts of the weapon. *In the English introduction for Shadowbringers, Square Enix described her as a woman, while in the original Japanese intro, they called her a girl. References es:Alisaie Leveilleur pt-br:Alisaie Leveilleur Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Elezens Category:Arcanists Category:Red Mages Category:Paladins